Long forgotten sisters
by Chardiwal.lana
Summary: Merida was thinking of her old friend hiccup and when she asked her dad what happened to him, they get back in touch and send a letter to have hiccup and Stoick come to DunBroch. (Btw I'm going to have Stoick be alive) Valka has been presumed dead for years but since the events to httyd 2 shes now in hiccups life. The DunBroch family don't know Valka since when they knew Stoick th
1. Old friends

Merida was in the woods shooting arrows again when a thought came to her.

What ever happened to her old friend hiccup, she hasn't seen him since she was 10

"Aye angus I wonder what ever happened to my friend hiccup, we use to have such fun"

"Nahhhhh" replied angus

"Ugh your no fun if only you could speak back to me. Mhhhh maybe dad knows what happened to him"

Merida then got excited thinking of her old friend.

"Come on angus lets go home and ask dad maybe hiccup could come over"

Merida then rushed to angus and rode home very fast.

At the castle

"Daddddd"

"Huh, oh merida what do you need" Fergus said while looking up from his book

"You remember my friend hiccup and his dad Stoick"

"Oh Yea, wow I haven't seen them in 6 years,why?"

" I was just wondering, we should send them a letter and tell them to come, you know to like catch up" said merida

"That's a grand idea merida, I haven't seen stoick in years i'd love to catch up with him"

"What are you too talking about" Elinor said while walking into the room

"Oh mum we're going to send a letter to Stoick and hiccup you remember them don't you" said merida

"Oh yes of course you and him would always have such fun and get into trouble" said Elinor

"Ok I finished the letter, Merida why don't you send It off when you go out tomorrow" said Fergus

"Ok thanks dad" Merida said while going up to her father hugging him, she couldn't wait to see hiccup.

Berk two weeks later

"Oy Stoick a letters came in for you, it says it from DunBroch from King Fergus and queen Elinor" said godder

"Wait did you say Dunbroch, wow I haven't seen Fergus in years let me see the letter" said Stoick

Oh my god Dunbroch, that's where my old friend was, wasn't her name merida I haven't seen her in years" said hiccup

" wait godder what did you say the queens name was again" said Valka

"Elinor why?" Godder said

"Let me see how they spell it, that was my younger sisters name"

"You had a younger sister mom?" Said hiccup

"Two actually and a brother, Ean, Elinor, and Arianna"

"Here" said godder

"Oh wow that's exactly how my sister would spell it, Um Stoick by any chance do you know what her last name is, I heard that my sister lives in Scotland now"

"Her last names Dunbroch"

"No duh I mean before she was married"

"Not sure I never asked but I do think one time she said she's originally from Norway" said Stoick

"That's where I'm from, Wow guys what if it's my little sister I haven't seen her since she was 14, Stoick do you remember what she looked like"

"Wait your from Norway?????!!!" Hiccup said

"Yea she had really long brown hair and hazel eyes, also she had a gray streak, she even had it when she 20"

"Wait gray streak????" Explained Valka Maybe this was her sister

"What's so important about a gray streak maybe it's just stress." said hiccup

"My brother had ice powers and when she was six he struck her in the head with his powers on accident and a gray streak formed, this could actually be my sister!!!!!" Said Valka

"Well then we'll go to DunBroch we'll leave tomorrow, I'll catch up with Fergus and hiccup will catch up with Merida and you can find out if the queens your younger sister"

"Whoa whoa wait mom you have so many secrets, your from Norway you have siblings whatt, tell me more what else are you hiding" hiccup asked

"I can't believe I never told you hiccup, ok well like I said I'm from Norway also I'm from the royal family, I was a princess. My parents were Alexander and Nora, but my mother killed herself when I was little. Like I said I have three sidling and I'm the oldest. Ean lives in Norway still I think and Ariana I'm not sure and same with Elinor but maybe this could be her. When I was 15 I meet your father and then when I was 17 I ran away from home and went with him to Berk. So I haven't seen my family in suck a long time."

"Wow you were royalty, I bet you miss your family" said hiccup

"Of corse I do. Oh I really hope this is my sister"

"Well you guys better get to bed early we'll leave tomorrow on dragon so it should only be a day"


	2. Old times

Merida woke early today, she was so excited hiccup would be coming today, they had replied to there letter and said that they would love to come.

"Today's the day I'm so excited hiccups coming they even said they were coming on dragons"

Merida quickly got dressed in her dark blue dress and tried to fix her hair, but it was just to wild. She then opened her door and ran down the stairs to meet her family for breakfast. When merida got down there she saw her dad and brothers but not her mom.

"Oh merida you woke up, you excited for today" Fergus Said

"Of course I am dad I can't wait, I wonder how hiccups been I'm so excited" Said merida

"They should be coming near noon"

"Hey dad where's mom?" Said merida

"You know I'm actually not sure, usually she's up before all of us"

(Upstairs)

Elinor was standing on the balcony just staring off into space thinking of her older sister

"I wonder what happened to you, if your actually dead like everyone says"

flashback*

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Elinor screamed (she was 10 here)

She jolted up she was having nightmares again.

This time it was about a strange man coming to

Get her. Then the door started to creak open and a strange figure started to come in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME DONT KILL ME AHHHHHHHHHH HELPP" Elinor screamed

"Lin relax it's me what wrong?" Valka asked

"Oh it's just you, noting I'm fine"

Valka walked over to her sisters bed and sat next to her

"Don't lie to me did you have another nightmare" Valka asked

"Uh Huh"

"It's okay don't be scared it's all fake" Valka said

"How do you know, what if pitch comes for me and kills me" Elinor said while hiding under the blankets

"Who's pitch?" Valka asked

"The guy in my dreams duhhh"

"Ok weirdo, are you fine now"

"Yea I'm not a little kid I'm fine" Elinor said

"Ok then bye have fun with pitch" Valka said while getting up, but then she was grabbed by Elinor

" no don't leave"

"Your still scared" Valka said while smirking

"No I'm just making sure your not scared, plus your rooms to far you should just stay here and sleep"

"Fine move down weirdo, goodnight Lin" Valka said

"Night"

Both had been sleeping for about 5 minutes till Elinor woke up Valka again

"What do you want now" Valka said

"I love you Valka "

"I love you to Lin" said Valka while hugging her little sister

"Promise me something that when we're older you won't forget about me" Elinor said

"Ok course I'll never forget you"

"Ok good, goodnight Valka"

flashback over*

Merida had ran upstairs to her parents room to see if her mother was there

"MUMMMMM where are you" merida yelled

Elinor has stoped day dreaming to look and saw merida

"Huh oh merida I'm here what's wrong"

"What are you doing here how come your not downstairs Stoick and hiccup will be coming soon" Merida said

"Oh I was looking for something I'll come down now"

Both the mother and daughter walked down to meet up with Fergus and the triplets, they then went outside the castle to meet there guest.

hours earlier in Berk*

"Rise and shine everyone were leaving for DunBroch today" Stoick said excitedly

Hiccup then jolted out of bed he was so excited, he wondered if merida would remember him like he did, he quickly got out of bed and got ready really fast and brought his bags downstairs.

"Today's the big day isn't it" hiccup said to both his parents

"Someone's excites to go to Scotland" Valka said

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I, oh I can't wait to see merida but I'm also kinda nervous" hiccup Said

"I'm glad your excited son, I'm also glad I'm going to see me old friend" Stoick Said

"Well let's not waste any time let's go already" hiccup said

All three of them went outside to there respected dragons.

"Oh Stoick I'm so scared what if the queens really my sister"

"Well you won't know unless we go now come on"

Hours later the haddock family finally arrived in Dunbroch.

"Wow is this Dunbroch dad" hiccup said

"Aye yes it is let's land" Stoick Said

"King Fergus Queen Elinor your guest are here" a servant said to the royal family

"You hear that boys my old friend is here" Merida said excitedly to her little brothers, they just stared at her confused

"Oh right you don't know who they are, it's okay you'll meet them now" Merida said

The royal family walked out to meet there guest the first to see each other was Stoick and Fergus

"Ah my old friend how've you been it's been so long" Stoick Said as the two men went up to each other to hug

"It's been to long how've you been, wow is that hiccup" Said Fergus

" ha yup hey uncle Fergus how've you been" hiccup said

"HICUPPPPP" Merida screamed as she ran over to hug her old friend

"MERIDAA" hiccup said, they both ran over to hug each other

"Wow you look so different hiccup"

"Ha really thanks meri, you look different also, I can't believe we're seeing each other again" said hiccup

"Oh merida Fergus I want you guys to meet my wife Valka" Stoick Said

"Nice to meet you, wow you look exactly like hiccup" Fergus Said

"Hi nice to meet you" Merida said

"Um Fergus where's Elinor I would love to say hello to here" said Stoick

"Huh where is she, Merida do you know where your mother is" Fergus Said

"What the, she was right here I'll go in and get her" merida said as she ran in to get her mother.

"Mummmmm where are you" Merida yelled

"Oh merida I'm right here I was just getting something, come on let's go out and say hello to Stoick and hiccup" Elinor said

"Actually mom Stoicks wife came, I guess she never died"

"Oh really I though his wife died a long time ago"

"Apparently not she's outside actually" Merida said

They both walked outside to greet Stoick and hiccup

" Stoick how've you been, oh my is that you hiccup you've grown so much" Elinor said while hugging the two

Once Valka took a good look at Elinor she had no thought it was her sister, she looked the same as when she was 14 just older, she had the same insanely long hair and hazel eyes, and the gray streak it was in the same place. She slowly started to approach her

"Lin is that you" Valka said

Elinor didn't notice Valka at first when she had gone outside, but when she looked at the women it was her sister????? What no way she's dead she died, she's gone she hasn't seen her since she was 14.

"What the fuck" Elinor said as she looked at Valka

Everyone was shocked to hear the Queen curse, especially Merida.

"Oh my god mum did you just curse" Merida said very shocked

"What the hell valka?" Elinor said still shocked was this really her sister

"Wait so mom is she your sister" hiccup said

"What the hell I thought you were dead! or gone or, what the fuck is wrong with you, you just left and didn't say anything you know how fucking worried we were what's your problem" Elinor screamed she was so mad how could she for the past 20 years she just thought her sister was dead and now she Just comes out of no where.

"Lin look I'm sorry" Valka said

"No your fucking not, what kind of psycho for 20 years, 20 freaking years just hides and you said noting and when you left that night you didn't even leave a note noting we all thought you were fucking kidnapped or killed"

"Elinor I'm really sorry it's just I had no other choice, dad wanted me to marry these lords son and I just couldn't, I had to leave" Valka said

"Oh yea we'll you could of told us, you could of told Ean or Ariana or even me but you didn't you just left"

"I'm really sorry" Valka said she couldn't believe her sister was so mad at her over this

"No your not ,your not sorry" Elinor screamed as she rushed out of the room she had to go and be alone.

"Elinor please I'm really sorry" Valka said in an attempt to get her sister.

"Screw you" Elinor screamed as she ran inside

"What just happened" Merida said

"Elinor come back" Fergus screamed


	3. All the details

"What just happed." Merida said

"Yea what the heck" hiccup said

"So Valka or I guess aunt Valka your my moms sister, mum always said she just had one sister and one brother, I'm so confused" Merida said

"Yea Elinor never told me she had another sister" said Fergus

"Well I guess I should tell you guys, yes I'm Elinor's sister I'm the oldest actually, back when we all still lived in Norway I meant Stoick but I never told anyone about him cause Norway, Scotland, and the Vikings were at war you remember don't you Fergus, so we were all enemies, actually merida that why your parents got married it was a peace treaty so then Norway and Scotland would be on good terms. Anyways when I was sixteen my dad said I had to have an arranged marriage with some lords son, and I obviously couldn't do that cause I was with Stoick, I tried telling my dad but he wouldn't listen and just said if I didn't marry the lords son he would disown me and never speak to me again. I had no other choice but to run away so I did and I didn't tell anyone in fear they would come and get me then you know kill me for dishonoring the family" Valka said

"Wow that must of been awful" Merida said

flashback*

"Hey Valka dad wants to see you" Ean said (Anna and Elsa's dad)

Valka looked up from her papers "why, what does he want"

" I don't know he didn't say" Ean said

"Ok tell him I'm coming" Valka got up to go to get fathers study, she was kinda worried what had she done this time, she thought while walking down the halls

"Lin are you sure this is a good idea" Ariana said (Rapunzel mom)

"It is relax and don't be a wimp"Elinor said, Elinor had convinced her younger sister to let her put an apple on her head while she got her bow an arrow to try to shoot the center of the apple.

"Now stop moving before I end up shooting your forehead" Elinor said

"This isn't a good idea,ahhhh don't miss" Arianna said

"Ready, three, two. On..e"

"What the hell are you two doing" Valka screamed as she graded Elinor's bow.

"Agh you ruined it I was so close" Elinor said

"You didn't answer me" Valka said

"Lin was trying to see if she could shoot the apple while it's on my head" Ariana said

"Ugh you two idiots, that's so dangerous you know what Lin I'll give you back your bow tomorrow" Valka said

"Ugh that's so unfair I didn't even do anything" Elinor said

" yea sure" Valka said as she started to walk away to get to her fathers study

Knock knock knock

"Come in" Said Alexander (there father)

"Dad Ean said you wanted to see me"

"Ah Yes Valka sit down I have something very important to tell you" Alexander said

"Um ok, so what is it"

" Valka you have recently turned 16, and in our culture 16 is the year our children get married and start their life's on there own"

"What do you mean you want me to get married??"

"Well yes to a neighboring lord he has agreed that if you marry his son Paris he'll be allies with us and maybe we could finally win this war"

"What dad an arranged marriage I can't, I can't get married to a complete stranger!!!"

"Valka this is duty as a princess and for your nation. Do you not know how many people have died because of this war. How could you be so selfish"

Flashback over*

"Wait so I'm so confused so your guys dad wanted you to get married but you didn't want to so you ran away" said hiccup

"Yea that's the simplified version of that" said Valka

"So what should we do when moms mad she'll stay mad forever" Said merida

"I honestly don't know I mean this is my fault. I should of said something and 20 years have past" said Valka

"I mean that's one hell of a coincidence that I'm friends with her husband" said Stoick

"Yea I guess is just I hope she forgives me" said Valka

"You know what I'm going to go check on Elinor and see what she's doing" said Fergus


	4. Am i a awful person ??

"That fucking bitch she isn't dead ugh I can't believe her I can't believe she just hid for 20 years" Elinor muttered to herself as she walked to her and Fergus room

She was so upset right now for 20 years she had always thought that something awful had happened to Valka. And when hearing all the rumors that her sister had been kidnapped or killed or she was somewhere in South America as a slave it was all to much for her 14 year old self. She became depressed and had to see a therapist ever week as for her fathers demand. She honestly didn't know what to do right now so she just went to the balcony and stared off into space.

flashback*

"Dad I'm not being selfish you can't expect me to marry someone I don't know some one I don't love it just doesn't work like that" said Valka

"Ugh your acting like a child, this is the only way we can help our people! I won't hear anymore of this you don't marry Paris I shall never speak to you again you can live on the streets for all I care!"

Valka burst into tears and ran off to her room and slammed the door as she went it

"How could he!!!! I'm his oldest and he just excepts me to drop everything and marry some random guy named Paris!!" Valka said to herself as she cried. She then heard rocks being thrown at her windows. She got up and ran to her window and opened it.

"Stoick!!" Valka exclaimed as she looked down to see her boyfriend

"Come down let's hang out" Stoick screamed

"What are you doing here I thought you would still be in berk" Valka said

"I just missed you so much I decided to come back to norrway, now come down" Said Stoick

"Ok I'm coming" Valka opened her window and climbed down

"Don't fall princess" Stoick teased

"I'm not going to fall" screamed Valka

flashback over*

Fergus went looking for Elinor, why did she have to act like this why couldn't she just forgive her sister and get over this?

He went to there room and walked in but she wasn't there until he saw the balcony door opened.

"Elinor what the hell just happened"

"I don't want to talk about it" she said very annoyed

"You know I don't think I've ever heard you curse before now come on what's wrong" Fergus Said

"What's wrong? What's wrong! What do you think is wrong! She lied, lied for 20 years and hid and never said a word! You just don't understand, I thought she was dead for so long" Elinor said trough tears

"It's just so long I always thought I would never see her again and then out of no where she just comes and she's like hey guess what I'll not freakin dead sorry I didn't say anything, what kind of psycho does that" this time she was full on crying

"Aw come her love" Fergus said as he went over to hug his wife

(Downstairs in the main hall)

"So I guess we're cousins hiccup" Merida said

"Yea I can't believe it and we didn't know this whole time" hiccup said "hey do we have any other cousins"

"Of course it's three other girls. So uncle Ean has two daughters Elsa and Anna and they live in Norway, also Elsa has ice powers like her dad. Then there's aunt Arianna and she has one daughter Rapunzel and they live in German." Said Merida

"Wow I can't believe it I have three other cousins and ice powers that's awesome!!" said hiccup

"Um Merida if you don't mind me asking why does Ariana live in Germany" said Valka

"Oh when she was 16 grandpa made her marry a German prince as a alliance to end the war" Said merida

" Ugh of course my dad did that I just can't believe Ariana and Elinor listened to him and agreed to have arranged marriages" said Valka

"Well I don't think they had much of a choice I'm pretty sure they were forced" said Stoick chiming in

"Yea mum tried to make me have an arranged marriage a couple of months ago but we resolved that issue and I can marry who I want now" Said merida

"I just don't understand that arranged marriage Thing, people should just marry who they want" Said Valka "you know merida your mother had a boyfriend when she was still in Norway I guess she must of Brocken up with him when she had to come to Scotland"

"What?!!!!?! She had a boyfriend" Merida exclaimed

"You know there's a lot you don't know about her for one she was probably the most improper princess ever, she had a bow an arrow and swords all over her room and she wasn't that bad at using them. She constantly talked back and ran away more times than I could remember." Said Valka

"What no way" Merida said shocked, everything she knew about her mother was a lie. She had weapons!!! And she was alway the one to tell merida to be more lady like when in fact she wasn't as a teenager.

"You know I'm gong to go lol for Elinor and try to apologize to her again" Said Valka as she walked away to go up the stairs

"I'll go with you to show you where she might be" Said merida

They both walked away to ten stairs and then the hallway to go to merida parents room, as they were walking they saw Fergus.

"Dad how's mum is she okay now" asked merida

"Well she's still mad that's for sure but she's on the balcony now"

"Thanks dad" said Merida "well this is there room I guess your on your own now Valka" Said Merida

"Thank you so much merida" Said Valka

Merida walked away and Valka slowly walked in to the room and saw her sister standing by the balcony looking off into space.

"Lin can I come in" Said Valka

"Tell me why" said Elinor

"Huh, what do you mean"

"Why, why did you leave and not say anything leave a note noting you just left why" Elinor said with her back still turned

"Look I know your upset, and I'm so sorry you don't understand how much I missed you and Ean and Arianna I missed you guys so much you don't understand and I wanted to see you guys so much" Valka said

"So why didn't you"

"Look I don't have an excuse I've been a horrible sister I should of never did any of that I should of never left. It's just dad wanted me to marry some guy and I couldn't do that I already had a boyfriend it didn't feel right. I was already in love with Stoick I couldn't just marry this guy" Said Valka "please just forgive me"

Elinor then turned around "you don't think I had boyfriend in Norway you don't think Ariana had a boyfriend. We did okay but we gave them up cause we had to do something for our country so that freakin war would end. Do you know how hard that was for me to leave Norway and move here? I had to learn a new language and learn new customs and cultures. For so many years the lords didn't trust me cause I was Norwegian. You don't think I wanted to do what you did just ran away from my problems. Your just selfish that's all you ran away from your responsibilities and your family. Then when you had a new family you ran away from them also. Your just selfish." Elinor said "look I don't know if I can forgive you but don't forgot about Ean and Ariana you still need to tell them your freakin Alive, I'll write to them and tell them to come here."

"Look I'm so sorry again and yes can you tell them to come" Said Valka, she was trying to hard not to cry was she really as selfish as her sister put it? Was she really an awful human?


	5. Ean and Arianna finding out

Norway

"King Ean a letter has come in for you it's from your sister in Scotland" said a servant as he walked towards the Norwegian king

"Oh a letter from Lin place it here I'll read it now" Said Ean he was excited to hear from one of his sisters as he hadn't heard anything from her since the whole bear incident.

**Dear Ean, now before I say anything I know what I say will sound completely insane but trust me it was as insane for me as it will be for you. You remember our older sister right, actually who am I kinding none of us have ever forgotten her. Well turns out she was alive this whole time and not dead. Apparently dad had plans for her to have an arranged marriage so she ran away. She's currently staying with me and I swear I've never wanted to kill someone more that I want to right now. So please I'm begging you just come to Scotland so I don't have to see this bitch anymore I swear I'll hurt her soon. Bring Anna and Elsa to since Valka has a son. **

Ean couldn't believe what he was reading right now was his sister actually alive what happened? Where had she been all this time? She has a son? He had so many questions right now it wasn't even funny.

"IDUN COME HERE NOW I THINK IM GOING TO HAVE A BREAK DOWN" Ean screamed for his wife he couldn't deel with all these emotions right now.

"What in the world Ean have you gone mad" Idun said as she came down the stairs.

"Read this I just can't right now I don't know how to feel just so many questions ughhh" Ean said all frustrated

After Idun finished the letter she couldn't believe what she had just read

" I I'm at a lost for words I thought you said your older sister died when she was 16?"

"That's what I had always assumed since she had just disappeared, it's just I don't now if I should be happy that she's alive or mad that she didn't say anything for so long or said she was fine" Ean said

"Well you have to go to Scotland and see her"

"I don't know if I'm ready to do that it's just I don't know if I could look her in the eyes it's been so long I can't Idun I really can't"

"Ean no more or this nonsense this is your sister you haven't seen her in twenty years, take Anna and Elsa so they can meet there aunt and cousin and I'll stay and watch over the castle" said Idun

" your right I'm acting foolish, well I guess well leave tomorrow I'll tell Anna and Elsa"

Ean slowly walked away from the grand hall to the stairs but before he went to Anna and Elsa's room he went to the attic to look at some old things.

Before he had became the king of Norway and his family lived in this castle. His father had ruled arendelle, and Ean and his three sisters had lived in this very castle. After Valka had disappeared and everyone had just prozumed she was dead, there father couldn't deal with the pain of losing one of his children and put all of Valkas iteams in the attic and boarded up her room. And to this very day her bedroom stayed boarded up.

He walked in to the attic all the way to the back to a chest that had a name written on it **Valka. **Since she had disappeared no one had dared opened the chest. But slowly Ean opened it to find all of his sisters belongings. It was very dusty as no one has opened it in 20 years but he dug through it and saw things that reminded him of his older sister. Her drawing, the earrings she had worn ever day, her hair brush the one she had bought from a aradian merchant, the stupid perfume she had worn everyday that he couldn't stand the smell, than he found the stack of photos. Every single photo with Valka in it was placed in here as no one in the family could look at them without having a wave of sadness over them. He silently sat there looking over the photos crying.

"I can't believe your actually alive" Ean said with tears in his eyes. After an hour of him looking through all the photos he finally got up and left the attic. Just for good measures he would take the photos with him to Scotland.

"Papa!!" Anna yelled as she saw her dad walk out of the attic staircase

"Oh Anna what are you doing here"

"I was going to ask you the same thing why where you in the attic" said Anna confused her father never went to the attic

"No reason, actually I had to tell you and Elsa something pick your bags cause we're leaving for Scotland tommorw"

"Oh yippee we're seeing Merida!!" Anna Said all excited she hasn't seen her cousin in a couple of months

"Yes and also you remember when I told you and Elsa adout my older sister don't you"

" oh yea the one who died"

"Well she's not dead and she's in Dunbroch and apparently she's driving you aunt Elinor insane"

"Wait what?!?!?" Anna said so confused, isn't she dead

"Yes I was as shocked as you were" said Ean

"We'll go and tell Elsa we're leaving okay"

"Of course papa, bye" Anna said while walking away she was so confused right now but she slowly made her way towards Elsas room

Knock knock

" come in" Elsa Said

"Elsa you won't believe what I'm going to tell you right now"

"No way she's alive?!?!?" Said Elsa

"Yup and we're leaving tomorrow to Scotland"

"Wow I cant believe she's alive that's so weird do you know what papas thoughts on this are" said Elsa

"No but dang it I should of Well were going to figure it out when we get there"

Germany

Arianna was currently in her study reading one of her favorite books when Rapunzel came in.

"Mom you got a letter from aunt Elinor!!" rapunzel Said

"Oh let me see I haven't heard from my sister since she told me she got turned into a bear." Ariana said

"I still can't believe that happened" Said rapunzel

Ariana laughted at what her daughter said and started to read the letter and the more and more she read it she couldn't believe it. This isn't true this isn't happening, Elinor is just pranking her. Valkas dead she's been dead.

"Mom are you alright" rapunzel said as after her mother finished the letter she just stayed silent staring in disbelief

"Huh oh yes I'm fine daring I really am it's just, well read this." Ariana said as she gave her daughter the letter

After rapunzel finished the letter she to was in disbelief. " wow mom I can't believe you have another sister how come you never told me?"

"It always made me sad when I thought of her so I never told you I'm sorry" Ariana said

"No it's fine mom I get it I mean if something like this happened to me I wouldn't want to speak adout it either" rapunzel Said

"Well I guess we're going to Scotland go see my sister who i thought was dead, this is so strange"


End file.
